This study is designed to provide a comparative analysis of current and past patterns of elderly migration in six nations. The research proposed here will seek to provide comparable and comparative answers to the following set of questions within an international and intertemporal context: Who migrates among the elderly? With whom do they migrate? Why do they migrate? Where do they go? What are the redistributional consequences? The project has three principal aims. First, we wish to address and partially resolve the particular measurement problems incountered in the study of the geographic mobility of elderly populations. Second, we aim to gain new insights regarding the dynamics of elderly migration by the application of recently developed methods of multiregional demography, adapting them, where necessary, to be applicable to analysis of the movements of older people. Finally, we seek an improved understanding of socioeconomic and cultural influences on elderly migration by comparing migration patterns in several developed nations with different economic systems and cultural histories (the United States, Canada, Japan, Poland, and the Netherlands) and one developing country (Mexico).